


You've got a Friend (of Red Jenny) in me (Felt the Sky side story)

by LuciFern



Series: Lady L (the Momquisitor) [3]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Canon Compliant, Character Study, Gen, Lysandra is the best at emotions just ask her, MOM FEELINGS, Sera gets people, or maybe not, someday Sera will make sense the first time around, the boulder deserved it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 15:37:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20910011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuciFern/pseuds/LuciFern
Summary: Feeling helpless and being helpless are two different things.





	You've got a Friend (of Red Jenny) in me (Felt the Sky side story)

But the one who repents, who has faith  
Unshaken by the darkness of the world,  
And boasts not, nor gloats  
Over the misfortunes of the weak, but takes delight  
In the Maker's law and creations, she shall know  
The peace of the Maker's benediction.  
\- Transfigurations 10:1

The night was cold, but she felt coldest inside. She passed the tents outside the Chantry, intent on reaching her cabin, but hesitated at the foot of the steps. Perhaps a drink, instead? It was only once she reached the tavern and the boisterous noise within that she doubted her decision. Clenching her fists, she turned once more, leaving the walls of Haven entirely, and climbing north, where the hardier wilderness lay.

She had been walking for perhaps half a bell when she spied some likely rocks. Her staff stood by the door of her cabin, but that suited her fine. She’d become accustomed to not using one when she left her father’s house for the second time. A ball of fire streaked toward the snow-crowned boulder, but she felt nothing. Anger changed nothing inside her.

Then she tried cold, freezing a nearby tree so thoroughly it shattered in the wind. And still she felt no release. Letting out a muffled scream, lest she attract unwanted attention, she threw a bolt of lightning at the boulder, watching it smoulder and crack a little. _That_, at last, relieved some of the tension in her chest, but not enough. Giving into her fit fully, Lysandra fell back into the snow, and just… tried to cry. Maybe that would help.

She hadn’t cried in years, she didn’t think, and this was the first time she’d been truly alone in… Probably as long as it had been since she last cried. Her brows pinched together at the thought.

So involved in her musings, she missed the slight crunch of the snow as someone came near, and thus she was rather startled to blink and find the upside down face of that strange girl, Sera, watching her curiously.

“Cold enough, innit, without lying in the snow, yeah?”

“I can’t tell. Is it?”

Sera looked bothered by her response, but gamely buried it, choosing instead to sit by Lysandra’s side. “You’re a bit fancy to be havin’ a fit. Bit old, too.”

“No one is above having a fit, Sera; some of the most pivotal moments in history have been because someone threw a fit. Or they needed to, but chose to be too important. And I assure you, no one is too old to have one, either.” She considered sitting up, but chose to stay lying for a at least a moment more. “I think I’m overdue, actually. The last time I let emotion dictate my actions was when I learned about Luca.”

Sera scrunched her face, uncertain until she wasn’t, nodding her approval of the logic. “Who’s that?”

“My son.”

“Oh. Didn’t know you could have one of those, mage ‘n’ all.”

“Ah, well.” Lysandra looked up at what stars she could see, before finally feeling the cold on her neck, and sitting up. “That was a rather large part of why emotions came into play.” She looked at Sera, suddenly suspicious. “Why were you out here, Sera?”

Sera shrugged in return. “Saw you come out this way, wanted to know why. Still haven’t got that one figured out.”

Lysandra held her left hand out, palm down, and watched the faint glow from the jewel shine on the snow. “Because I needed to. I wouldn’t be here if it weren’t for my son. So, for him, I have to run all over the arse-end of Thedas, and I don’t even get the benefit of seeing him for more than a day before they send me somewhere else.” She snorted, the pressure gone from her heart but not the hurt. “Herald of Andraste, my arse.” Sera choked next to her, and she looked up to find Sera looking horrified and amused.

Standing, she brushed the snow from her skirts, shook her hair and cloak out, and sighed, feeling far older than her 29 years. Sounding more like the Lysandra she presented to the rest of the world. “As cathartic as this has been, I do need to see to Luca. Goodnight, Sera.”

The next day was spent carefully avoiding Lady Montilyet and Sister Leliana. Sera, surprisingly, was rather helpful with both. She’d shown up as Lysandra was breaking her fast with Varric and Luca, watched him for an uncomfortably long moment, and then nodded. When Luca got quiet, she handed him her bow and started explaining how it was built, and the proper way to hold it. To Lysandra’s surprise, he seemed to take to Sera quite easily after that, and by noontime, he was talking quietly with her.

Sera knew all the best hiding places, and how to get to them, much to Luca’s joy. She got them onto roofs and into trees, wherever they needed to be to hide from the messengers looking for Lysandra. They were lounging on the roof of Lysandra’s cabin while Luca napped below when Sera said, “You’re People. Should stay that way.”

“Thank you, I think?”

“Heard that there’s more Templars comin’. Good. ‘Specially if you’re lookin’ to bring more mages.” There was a heartbeat of silence, two. “I’m not goin’ with you, not for that. I’ll keep an eye on the little’un, yeah?”

Lysandra blinked up at the sky, just… absorbing that. “No roofs while I’m away. And if anything happens, you go to Lady Montilyet. And keep his gloves on. I mean it.”

“Okay?”

“Okay.”

“Okay.”


End file.
